<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time is just a melody by softiesharpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526915">time is just a melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie'>softiesharpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 5 Inspired Fics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Other, set after 5x14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara immediately noticed the faraway look in Ava's eyes. "Hey." She said, her voice soft. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.</p><p>"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, hm?" She smiled and brought Ava's hand up to her lips to kiss it.</p><p>Ava's eyes regained some focus then and she sighed. "Everything. So much has happened in the past year... hell, in the past month, really." She said.</p><p>Sara slowly nodded. "Yeah..." she trailed off, encouraging Ava to continue.</p><p>"I'm just thinking about how far we've come and how much everything's changed." Ava explained.</p><p>Or</p><p>Sara and Ava talk and reminisce about what they've been through in the past year. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 5 Inspired Fics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time is just a melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe the season is already over :( It felt like it went by so fast. Anyways, I wrote this fic last night after the episode. It's basically just soft Avalance. Enjoy!</p><p>The title is from 'Breakdown' by Jack Johnson.</p><p>Please do not repost my stories anywhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The long sigh Ava let out when she sat down on the bed made Sara frown.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at her as she finished changing into her pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay?" She asked as she got into bed next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Today was long, Sara knew that. So much had happened that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Ava sighed again and leaned back against the headboard, staring at the black screen of the TV on the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sara frowned more. "You don't seem fine." She pointed out, gently taking Ava's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Despite not having her powers anymore, it was still her first instinct to hold Ava in some way when she was upset. So that she would be able to know what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Ava's gaze stayed resolutely at the blank screen.</p><p> </p><p>Sara started getting concerned. "What is it? Did something happen?" She said, worried about her girlfriend. She could tell that something was off.</p><p> </p><p>Ava shook her head. "No, not like that. I'm just... thinking." She said, turning her gaze to Sara.</p><p> </p><p>Sara immediately noticed the faraway look in Ava's eyes and she squeezed her hand, wanting to help ground her. "Hey." She said, her voice soft. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, hm?" She smiled and brought Ava's hand up to her lips to kiss it.</p><p> </p><p>Ava's eyes regained some focus then and she sighed. "Everything. So much has happened in the past year... hell, in the past month, really." She said, not quite knowing how to voice her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Sara slowly nodded. "Yeah..." she trailed off, encouraging Ava to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just thinking about how far we've come and how much everything's changed." Ava explained.</p><p> </p><p>Sara straightened up a bit, her attention fully on Ava. "Oh?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ava looked down. "I guess... I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic. I don't know. Seeing the other Zari leave and Charlie go made me think about everyone we've lost." She said, her voice getting quieter as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop thinking about them, about everyone that was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Sara bit her lip, knowing instantly what she meant. "Like... Ray and Nora?" She asked, her heart aching at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Despite getting texts from them weekly about how they were doing, she still missed them. Things hadn't been the same since they left.</p><p> </p><p>Ava nodded and tightened her grip on Sara's hand. "Yeah. What happened today made me realize how... how temporary everything is. How nothing is permanent." She said.</p><p> </p><p>Sara frowned at that. She knew that Ava had moments where she questioned her existence, but this seemed different.</p><p> </p><p>"And it makes me anxious. I don't like not knowing what'll happen next, or- or being so unsure about everything. I don't know why, but it just hit me all at once when Charlie left. How much things have changed."</p><p> </p><p>Sara nodded. "I get it." She said. "When Stein..." she trailed off and inhaled shakily, "when Stein died and Jax left, it felt like everything changed. Nothing felt the same on the ship a- and everything felt out of control."</p><p> </p><p>She remembered it vividly- the aching in her chest when Jax said he had to leave, the anguish that settled within her when she was alone that night.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered feeling hopeless. Even after the Christmas dinner they'd had that was filled with so many good moments, she was still upset about everything.</p><p> </p><p>Ava looked back up at her. "What changed?" She asked. "How did you get past it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Believe it or not, you helped." Sara said, smiling lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ava looked confused. "W- what? How?"</p><p> </p><p>Sara looked at her, "you let me open up to you about Stein. Even though we weren't together yet... it helped having someone that wasn't on the ship to talk to." She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Ava furrowed her brows. She didn't know that her talking to Sara back then made that much of a difference. "Oh." She breathed out, the pressure in her chest lessening slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you hate feeling out of control, but change is just... it has to happen, you know? It can be messy, but sometimes it's beautiful. Like... like when you moved in here." Sara said, thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"It was overwhelming for you at first because it was different. But look at you now. You're all settled in... the Legends love having you here. That was a good change, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Sara had a good point, and Ava knew that. Deep down Ava knew that change wasn't always a bad thing. But when she was overthinking like this, it was hard for her to think rationally.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Ava started to smile. "That was." She looked down and picked at the hem of her shirt, straightening it before looking back up at Sara. She shifted slightly and let out a long sigh, forcing herself to feel a little less tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Change can be good... maybe this was all for the best and maybe everything happens for a reason." She said, starting to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Sara smiled and leaned in to kiss her before pulling away and leaning her head against her shoulder. "Exactly, babe." She hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Ava pondered that for a moment before asking, "are you okay? With... with everything that happened."</p><p> </p><p>Sara tensed a bit at the question, not expecting it. "Honestly? I miss Charlie already... I just can't believe it really happened. I get why they left, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." She frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"I've lost a lot of people... a lot of Legends have left the team since it started. I'll never get used to it. I'm sure it'll always hurt when they decide to leave."</p><p> </p><p>She took in a shaky breath as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "I know we joke about us being their 'time moms' and everything, but I really do love them. And I hate saying goodbye." She sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Ava nodded and scooted closer so she could wrap her arms around Sara to hold her close. "I know, love." She whispered and kissed Sara's temple.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I just can't help but feel like I failed them. I couldn't keep my family together..." Sara trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Ava was quick to gently cut her off. "No, Sara. You didn't fail them." She kissed her again. "You're the best Captain they could ever have and they love you. Charlie left to pursue other things, but that's not because you failed them, okay?" She said.</p><p> </p><p>She knew how Sara felt. She felt hopeless like this when Nora left. And though she wasn't as close to Charlie as Sara was, she still missed them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Sara sniffed. "You were upset and now I'm making this all about me." She said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Ava shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's okay. You're there for me, and I you, remember?" She said, voice quiet and a little soft. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Sara sniffed and smiled lightly. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p> </p><p>She let out a long breath and chuckled tearfully. "Change sucks sometimes." She said.</p><p> </p><p>Ava sniffed. "Yeah, it does." She smiled a bit. "But... it's necessary right?" She said, trying her best to believe that.</p><p> </p><p>Sara nodded. "It is... but it still sucks." She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Ava chuckled, too, and pulled Sara closer. "Come here." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Sara shifted so that she could lay down with Ava. She wrapped her arm around Ava and cuddled into her, letting out a content sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"We're such messes." She said after a moment of quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Ava laughed and nodded. "We definitely are." She agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Sara stayed silent for a minute before she relaxed in Ava's arms. "I love you." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Those three words still made her heart warm every time she said them to Ava.</p><p> </p><p>Ava smiled. "I love you too, honey." She hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Sara beamed at the pet name, a light blush on her cheeks as she turned to hide her face in Ava's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ava let out a small laugh at that and brought her hand up to gently run her fingers through Sara's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll wake me if you want to talk right?" Sara asked, her voice a little muffled and sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>Ava smiled, "yep. Promise." She kissed Sara's head. "You'll do the same, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Sara nodded. "Pinky swear." She held out her pinky, grinning when Ava linked her pinky with hers.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that they might feel lost for awhile. Everything had changed. Charlie wasn't a Legend anymore and other Zari left. So much was different now and neither of them knew quite how to handle it yet.</p><p> </p><p>But Sara knew that they would get through this, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what did you think? I honestly don't really know what this fic was supposed to be. I guess I just had a lot of thoughts during the finale about the show and how much it has changed (and I got sad about Ray and Nora again, and about Charlie leaving), and just general thoughts about what the ending means for the show etc. I'm rambling now, so I'm just going to stop hahah. Comment your thoughts?</p><p>Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/softiesharpie">Twitter</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>